Mémoire d’une clé à molette
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: La vie passionnante d’une clé à molette qui porte sa vision critique et décalée sur le monde qui l’entoure, bien décidée à comprendre cette drôle de défaillance qu’est l’amour. Pour cela elle observe notre mécanicienne préférée et un certain blondinet.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun humain n'a été maltraité pour la réalisation de cette fiction.

Je suis une clé à molette. Une petite merveille de la mécanique. Un bijou de science. Une reine dans la boite à outil. La meilleure amie des bricoleurs. Je vous arrête. Je ne suis pas narcissique. Je suis juste un bijou de modernisme.

De manière générale je n'ai aucune haine particulière contre le genre humain. Mis à part ceux qui me prennent pour un vulgaire outil, les maladroits, les incultes, ceux qui laissent leurs doigts gras sur ma ligne parfaite et ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas ma valeur. Ce qui inclue une bonne part de l'humanité.

Mon histoire commence dans une petite boutique de la cité du centre. Petite, mais non moins célèbre dans l'univers de la mécanique. Le dirigeant, mon créateur (je refuse de m'abaisser à un sentimentalisme vulgaire en l'appelant papa), s'était pris d'affection pour moi. Il m'exposait dans sa vitrine. Il faut dire que je suis une beauté dans mon genre. Une ligne élégante, une parfaite prise en main, un alliage de titane alliant esthétique et pratique. A cela rajoutez ma rareté. Il n'existe que 134 modèles comme moi dans le monde ! Je suis capable d'assurer à moi seule la fonction de plus de 5 outils différents. Bref, je suis une merveille. J'étais choyée, nettoyée, récurée, polie comme certains le font avec leurs plus belles parures.

Ma principale activité était de me comparer à mes consoeurs clé à molette pour me rappeler ô combien je leur étais supérieure. Mais quand j'étais lasse de ce jeu et que mon auto satisfaction dépassait les limites de la décence, j'observais. Oui je regardais, j'analysais et j'essayais de comprendre le monde qui m'entourait. Comment une clé à molette peut elle réfléchir ? Non mais, je ne vous permet pas voyons ! Bande d'impoli ! Les humains ont vraiment une vision du monde étriquée !

Passons.

Mon autre passe temps, donc consistait à regarder les passants.

Et puis un jour. Ils sont arrivés. Ils étaient deux. Un jeune homme, une jeune femme. Les êtres humains ne se baladent rarement en couple. Et s'ils le font, cela ne peut vouloir dire que trois choses :

Soit il s'agit d'un vieux couple. Ils finissent leurs jours ensemble, sans pour autant arrêter de se chamailler. Pathétique. Une chance que je ne vieilli pas !

Autre possibilité mais aussi plus rare : le jeune couple heureux. Ils se fréquentent depuis peu. Ils filent le parfait amour, jusqu'à ce que … cf au dessus.

Enfin dernier cas : Ils sont jeunes, ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux et ils se disputent quand même. Pourtant ils prennent la peine d'être ensemble. Etrange non ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains. Et eux ne sauront jamais ce que je pense d'eux. Une clé anglaise m'a apprit qu'ils faisaient ça par amour. Je trouve ça ridicule. Et puis de toute façon, ça veut dire quoi l'amour ? Pourquoi sont ils obligés de se supporter ? Bien sur, j'aurais pu le demander à ma voisine britannique, mais j'ai ma fierté ! Je n'adresse pas la parole aux moins que rien !

Ce jour là, j'avais donc repéré ces deux là, qui d'après ce que je voyais convenaient parfaitement à la catégorie trois. Je décidais de les observer pour mieux comprendre leurs actions illogiques.

La jeune fille s'est approchée de la vitrine en courant. Elle a appuyé son visage contre la vitre. C'est vrai ça. Il faudrait les nettoyer ces vitres. La jeune fille regardait la devanture avec admiration. Allons, que fais tu jeune fille ? Ce n'est pas un magasin de jouet ici, encore moins une bijouterie pour toi et ton petit copain. Quoi que, vu l'enthousiasme du petit copain en question je doute que vous soyez ensemble. Les soupires qu'il pousse toutes les deux secondes sont des plus éloquents. Il est forcé d'être là. Ça se voit ! La blonde se tourne finalement vers lui. Elle entame une discussion animée avec lui. Sa voix suraiguë me fait mal aux oreilles. Elle semble enthousiasme au moins. Je pourrais compter les étoiles dans ses yeux.

Elle lui fait les yeux doux. Oh ? Elle est en train de lui demander quelque chose. Il ne va quand même pas se faire avoir ? Si ? Et bien oui. Il s'est fait avoir. Je ne comprendrais jamais le peu de détermination des êtres humains males lorsqu'une de leurs congénères féminins battent des cils devant eux…Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait.

Non en faite je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'elle quitte la devanture du magasin. A cause d'eux je ne vois plus la rue. Et les passants ne peuvent me voir. Les pauvres je les plains.

Pourquoi la jeune fille me montre t elle ainsi ? C'est moi qu'elle regarde comme ça ? Oh non non non… Je n'aime pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Je garçon se rapproche à son tour. Je commence à avoir peur.

Allons calme toi… Désolée ma jolie, mais je suis hors de prix pour toi. Et puis je te servirais à quoi ? Je refuse de moisir dans une boite à outil sans jamais voir le jour. Et le montage de coiffeuse en kit n'a jamais eu besoin de mes services ! Allons va t'en tu vas te casser un ongle petite. Va jouer ailleurs !

Mais non. Elle ne part pas. Pire ! Son ami rentre dans le magasin et s'informe auprès du vendeur. Quand il entend mon prix il devient blême. Et oui ! Les merveilles ont un prix !

- Combien ? Pour une clé à molette ?

Sa copine lui envoie un coup sur le crâne. Bien fait !

- Ce n'est pas qu'une clé à molette ! Ce bijou est la pièce maîtresse de tout mécanicien d'auto mail qui se respecte !

Et toc ! Elle a du répondant la gamine, et une sacrée poigne ! Je me demande comment elle sait ça. Et comment se fait il que LUI l'ignore ! Surtout qu'il porte deux auto mails ! D'assez belles pièces d'ailleurs.

Ce ne serait quand même pas elle qui ? Si ? Non, je n'ai pas da priori, détrompez vous. Je ne suis pas sexiste. Je hais le genre humain en général !

Mais revenons en à ces deux là. Notre malotru, après avoir repris ses esprits, sort une bourse de sa poche. Non, il ne va quand même pas ?

…

Si. Il l'a fait.

Nous voila dans les rues. La jeune fille me regarde et m'examine sous toutes mes coutures à la recherche du moindre défaut. C'est inutile, elle peut chercher longtemps comme ça. Je suis parfaite et elle le sait. Ses yeux s'émerveillent et ne se lassent pas de m'examiner. Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit. Cette gamine n'est peut être pas si ignorante, pour une gamine évidemment. Elle continue joyeusement son inspection, me soupèse m'analyse. J'aime être le centre d'attention. A côté d'elle son ami la surveille d'un regard amusé. Il la couve du regard. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle n'est pas en sucre. Elle ne va pas se briser ta copine ! Mais il ne m'entend pas. Normal dans un sens, je suis une clé à molette… Mais pas n'importe laquelle attention, je suis…

« Elle est parfaite. » Déclare tout doucement la jeune fille en resserrant ses mains sur moi. Ai-je dis que cette petite était très perspicace ? Non ? Vous avez du mal comprendre.

Son compagnon glisse sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. La main de celle-ci se crispe légèrement sur moi. Bon, c'est vrai, je ne risque pas d'étouffer, mais un peu de respect voyons !

« Oui parfaite » Reprend il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression en cet instant qu'on ne parlait plus de moi ?

Le blondinet à alors rougi instantanément. Etrange. Il faudrait que son mécanicien jette un coup d'œil, d'après mon pronostic il a un problème de ventilation. Il faut qu'il fasse attention, c'est dangereux la surchauffe.

Et apparemment c'est contagieux. C'est au tour de la blonde de se transformer en tomate. Pauvre humains, si faibles physiquement. Alors que tous les deux semblent très occupés à réguler leurs températures internes, la jeune femme s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, j'ai passé une journée super ! »

Et voila ! Rebelote ! Depuis quand les humains sont ils croisés avec les écrevisses ? Et visiblement ce contact n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Troublé par je ne sais quel virus ou défaillance technique le blond essaie de communiquer. Sans grand résultat. Parmi ses bafouillages je comprends un vague :

« mlkpj ohhjjnf maisnf de jhbro rihen jhbdf ry… »

Si quelqu'un a le décodeur, il serait prié de me traduire.

Finalement amour, chez les humains est synonyme de défaillance technique. Les humains doivent avoir un défaut quelque part là-dessous. Ce qui explique qu'ils soient si faibles.

Quoi, c'est pas ça ?

Voilà fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire.

Pour ceux qui ont apprécié ma petite clé à molette ignorante narcissique et cynique (un peu comme moi en faite) ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte rajouter un chapitre histoire de ne pas la laisser dans l'ignorance de cette drôle de défaillance qu'est l'amour.

Et puis aussi pour le plaisir de voir mon couple chéri réuni…


	2. Chapter 2

Quand je suis arrivée dans le taudis qui allait me servir d'habitation pour les années à venir, je l'ai tout de suite détesté. Quelle perte de temps ! Pourquoi une beauté aussi parfaite que moi devrait elle moisir dans cette maison coupée du monde ? Je suis belle, je suis parfaite, je suis faite pour être regardée, non d'un tournevis ! Et encore, si ce n'était que ça ! Ma torture venait à peine de commencer !

A ma première nuit dans mon nouveau « foyer » (pour un peu je serais nostalgique du précédant…) ma mécanicienne (attention, pas de confusion, je ne lui appartient absolument pas ! Je suis libre !) s'est immédiatement dirigé vers sa chambre. Me faire visiter eut été un trop grand effort pour cette gamine prétentieuse !

Comment ça l'hôpital ? Comment ça la charité ? Je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre ! Insolents ! Le jour où vous aurez passé avec succès les tests de qualité des dix fournisseurs les plus prisés ET qualifiés de Centrale, vous pourrez vous permettre de me juger !

Revenons en au plus important : Moi.

Ce soir là, Winry, puisque c'est son nom et que je me refuse de l'appeler servilement maîtresse (je vous jure j'ai déjà entendu un de mes collègues marteau désigner la jeune fille comme cela !), m'a conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle m'a regardé en soupirant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ed ». C'est quoi ça Ed ? Sa façon de me souhaiter bonne nuit ? Finalement, il semblerait qu'elle m'ait rebaptisé ainsi. Plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent, elle me prit entre ses mains, délicatement, (contrairement à d'habitude) en prononçant ce mot. J'ai été forcé d'admettre que c'était mon nouveau nom. Quelle idée ! Me renommer ! Moi ! J'ai déjà un nom premièrement ! Je m'appelle moi.

C'est simple, moi, c'est moi. Encore, si elle m'avait appelé Belzébuth, Junon, Héphaïstos ou encore Artemis, Elisabeth, ça c'est un prénom qui ressemble à quelque chose, qui a du caractère ! Non mais vraiment Ed ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Pitoyable ! Ridicule ! Moche ! Insignifiant ! Tellement ……. humain. Ça me dégoûte. Est-ce que moi j'aurais l'idée de la rebaptiser la gamine ? Je pourrais très bien l'appeler tambour. Ça lui irait bien. Mais est ce que je le fais ? Non ! Très bien ! Alors qu'elle arrête de vouloir me donner un nom. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Mais la jeune humaine ne s'en est pas arrêtée là ! Elle m'a serré contre elle et s'est endormi en me tenant toujours dans les bras. Je suis belle, ça oui. Je suis intelligente. Je suis solide. Je suis pratique.

Mais je ne suis pas une peluche !

A mon grand soulagement, elle n'en fit pas une habitude. Dès le lendemain je faisais connaissance avec ma nouvelle résidence : l'atelier. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot pour ce fouillis infâme qui s'étale dans tout le garage ! Des câbles, des fils, des robots dépecés ! Mon dieu, un vrai cimetière ! Puis nous avons traversé ce dépotoir pour atteindre la pièce réservée aux artistes. Malheureusement je dois dire que je devais partager ma loge avec d'autres outils. Par contre, je restais admirative devant la propreté de l'endroit. Autant le garage était un capharnaüm indescriptible, autant la boite à outils était tenu avec une rigueur presque militaire ! Chaque chose à sa place, chaque tournevis, chaque marteau, chaque pince à dénuder, chaque tenaille soigneusement alignée. Tous ces outils semblaient me faire un rang d'honneur. En bonne princesse du lieu je m'émouvais de la ferveur de mes courtisans et du temps qu'ils avaient du passer pour préparer mon arriver. En tant que reine incontestée de la mécanique, ce n'était que trop d'honneur pour eux, que de me voir séjourner dans leur modeste atelier.

J'ai vite déchanté… Les outils de seconde catégories se sont retrouvés être vulgaires et irrespectueux de leur supérieur hiérarchique (moi). Aucun ne semblait remarquer que ma classe me réservait normalement à des milieux beaucoup plus distingués. Le seul outil, de qualité suffisamment acceptable pour pouvoir conversé avec moi fut un marteau. Sauf que celui-ci avait plus de caractère qu'un paratonnerre !

La petite blonde n'a eu de cesse d'avoir recourt à mes capacités. Je sais que je suis indispensable, mais tout de même. N'a-t-elle jamais entendu le mot pause ? Apparemment non. Mes allures princières ont été rectifiées à coup de cambouis, ma prestance diminuée par mon manque de repos. Quant à ma dignité n'en parlons pas ! Ce misérable petit insignifiant marteau n'avait de cesse de me rabaisser en se moquant de mes airs supérieurs !

Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je vaux beaucoup mieux que tous mes colocataires de boite à outils. Je ne vais pas me rabaisser pour leur faire plaisir ! Lui comme moi, (enfin, j'entend par là qu'il vaut mieux que cet atelier miséreux, mais il est loin de la perfection…) n'a rien à voir avec eux. Pourtant il s'entretient régulièrement avec le tournevis numéro 5B Et se comporte de manière de plus agréable avec tous les écrous qu'il croise, même les plus insupportables, alors pourquoi m'ignore t il ? Non, je ne suis absolument pas jalouse ! De quoi ? De l'attention cet outil insignifiant ? Jamais !

Ainsi se passent mes journées, entre cambouis et heures passés à ignorer mes camarades en essayant de conserver une allure digne malgré les taches d'huile qui entachent parfois ma robe parfaite de métal.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Winry est nerveuse. Je le sens. Elle a fait dix huit fois le tour de l'atelier, et c'est la onzième fois qu'elle resserre le même boulon. Je sais qu'elle est perfectionniste, mais à ce point ! C'est de l'acharnement à ce niveau. De plus elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Elle me trimballe partout ! J'ai même eu le droit de l'accompagner dans la salle de bain !

Depuis hier elle enfile café sur café, pour une fille qui ne boit jamais rien de plus fort que de l'eau… Je m'attends à la voir se transformer en pile électrique d'un instant à l'autre !

Tout cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : IL va venir.

Qui est IL ? À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Il était présent quand Winry a choisi de faire de moi sa partenaire… Enfin je crois… En tout cas, une chose est sure Winry le déteste. Il ne vient pas très souvent. Et j'en suis bien contente ! Tout d'abord, il porte deux autos mails. D'assez belles pièces d'ailleurs. Sans vouloir me vanter je les considère comme mes chefs d'œuvres, enfin un travail à la hauteur de mon talent ! Sauf que cet énergumène trouve à chaque fois le moyen de les réduire en miettes ! Les circuits sont fondus, l'armature arrachée, il a même réussi à laisser une morsure dans l'acier ! Cet humain est vraiment… peu fréquentable. Je comprends l'anxiété de Winry quand elle sait qu'il va arriver ! Elle a peur de voir l'état de notre travail. J'ai dit notre ? Je voulais dire mon… Mon travail. Elle ne serait rien sans moi la petite. Je suis sure qu'au fond elle m'admire.

Et là comme d'habitude, elle angoisse. Dans quel état vont-ils revenir ? Nos précieux auto mails. Quand IL sera là, comme d'habitude, elle hurlera, pauvre de moi qui aie des oreilles si sensibles ! Enfin, il l'a bien mérité ! D'ailleurs la petite est assez douée pour le remettre à sa place ! Dès qu'elle le voit, d'un superbe mouvement du bras, elle m'envoie directement sur son crâne. C'est magnifique, pendant un instant j'ai l'impression de voler. Et puis, la tête de cet inconscient est simplement sublime ! J'adore le petit Aïe misérable qu'il pousse quand j'atterrit sur le sommet de sa tête ! Je ne suis pas si lourde tout de même !

En tout cas, il est vraiment traumatisé, même son auto mail intact (chose très rare) ou réparé (plus fréquent… Mais jamais longtemps) il tremble encore à côté d'elle ! Et il bafouille ! C'est on ne peut plus amusant. Une chance que les outils soient dépourvus de tout sentiment… Vous m'imaginez ? Moi ? Terrorisée ? Rougissante et bafouillante ? Plutôt mourir !

Moi, je ne suis pas tellement inquiète. Tout se passera comme d'habitude. Il arrivera le bras en miette. Elle hurlera. Elle le réparera. Il s'en ira. Elle le pleurera (Pourquoi ? à cause de la séparation avec nos chefs d'œuvres, voyons ! Vous suivez un peu ?)

Je vais peut être vous paraître étrange, mais je trouve honnêtement que Winry en fait quand même un peu beaucoup pour deux auto mails.

* * *

Voila… C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu au départ… Beaucoup m'ont demandé de publier la suite de ces mémoires, n'allez pas croire que j'avais oublié cette fiction, ça non ! Je crois bien que je me suis prise d'affection pour cette petite euh pardon cette formidable clé à molette. Mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire une suite qui me convenait. J'ai réécrit ce chapitre cinq fois et ce chapitre ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'avais prévu ni à aucun des quatre autres fichiers qui dorment encore sur ma clé USB renommés clé raté 1 2 3 et 4.

J'ai passé tellement de temps sur ce chapitre que je suis incapable de le juger… Est il aussi bien que le précédant ? Mieux ? Décevant ? S'il vous plait ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance.

Surtout que je compte bien publier un troisième épisode aux aventures de notre petite clé. Si elle n'est pas trop réticente, je compte la faire devenir gentille (c'est pas gagné) ou au moins tenter de lui donner un aperçu de l'amour.

L'histoire entre Ed et Winry n'avance pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais je préfère me donner du temps pour y réfléchir et normalement dans le prochain chapitre on aura le droit à la visite d'Edward… Et aux réactions de Winry décrites et commentées par notre clé à molette misanthrope préférée !

Merci d'avoir lu… Et bravo si vous avez lu l'intégralité de mon blabla d'auteur.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis et dont les reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.

Un petit coucou à Whyle par la même occasion qui par ses reviews me redonnait du courage pour à chaque fois recommencer une nouvelle version !

A bientôt !


End file.
